User blog:Gokugtsupersaiyan/Mega Gabriel and Dark Gabriel a Filthy Finale
Gabriel: hold it right there other mes! Shadow Gabriel: look who's tardyto the party Dark Gabriel: the Dark orb's infinite power is mine! there's no way any of you can stop me! Metal Gabriel 1: what? don't you mean us? Dark Gabriel: no, i'm pretty sure i mean me! I can use the Dark orb's power to take all your powers from you and use them as mine own! Mecha Gabriel 1: you can't do that! Dark Gabriel: * raises the Dark orb* watch me! *the Dark orb takes every Gabriel's powers and gives it to Dark Gabriel* Dark Gabriel: now someone who is evil enough for the job can use your powers to take over! Gabriel: you can't do this * the powers leave Dark Gabriel and take shadow into a new Gabriel with red hair* Gabriel: red hair? he is madein Mega Immortal demon form right off the bat? Dark Gabriel: how did this happen? their powers should be mine, the Dark Thief King! ???: I'm the Dark Thief King, call me Mega Gabriel!!!! their powers couldn't be in your body, so the Dark orb made a body the couls hold infinite power i don't have a physical body, so i can hold has much power as i want * Mega Gabriel takes the Dark orb from Dark Gabriel* Mega Gabriel: now it's infinite power can be put to REAL use! Dark Gabriel: if you want those powers you'll have to beat me! * forms the dark lightning sword od Zeion in his hand* Mega Gabriel: nice trick * grows 10000 feet tall* but the Dark Thief King has better one's i'm the only Dark thief King! Gabriel: 0_0 how is this happening? * dark Gabriel blasts Mega Gabriel with a energy ball* Dark abriel: I'M THE DARK THIEF KING! Mega Gabriel: Well, well, well what a pest you are. * forms a energy ball* Still around? Ooohh, can't say I like that. * makes a hoel in the planet* So why don't you just give up, you know, surrender? Dark Gabriel:* doges it* It's over, It's over, your scheme was bound to fail. * throws his sword into Mega Gabriel's leg* It's over. Your finished here. Your next stop will be jail. * dark aura swirls around him* Mega Gabriel: He mocks me. He fights me. I don't know know which is worse. * grabs him and holds him in his fist* I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first *laughing evilly* Dark Gabriel: What's this a trick? I'm not impressed. You're bad and now your tall. It makes it all the more worthwhile to see a giant fall. * warps out of his hand and on top of a building* Mega Gabriel: Talk, talk, talk, but I'll tell you, this giant's goin nowhere. * raises his arms* If I were you, I'd take a hike. There's danger in the air * smashes the building as Dark Gabriel jumps off at the last second* Dark Gabriel: Whoa oh! Mega Gabriel: Whoa oh! Dark Gabriel: Whoa oh! Mega Gabriel: Whoa oh! Dark Gabriel: I'm the only Dark Thief King! * blasts Mega Gabriel with energy beams* Dark Gabriel: Well I'm feeling angry, and there's plenty left to do. * dark aura around him gets stronger* I've fought your most unwelcome help, and know I'm after you! Mega Gabriel: Even if you catch me, you could never do me in! I'm ten stories high and just as strong. Which means I'm gonna win! * smashes him under his foot* Dark Gabriel: * shadow warps out just in time* Whoa oh! Mega Gabriel: Whoa oh! Dark Gabriel: Whoa oh! Mega Gabriel:Whoa oh oh! Together: Whoa oh! Dark Gabriel: I'm the only Dark Thief King! Dark Gabriel:It's over. Your'e finished. You'll never get away.You? The Dark Thief King? That'll be the day! Mega Gabriel: How feeble! How childish! Is that the best you got? You think that you're the Dark Thief King, Dark. But I think you are not. I'M THE DARK THIEF KING! Dark Gabriel: you're king of nothing! Mega Gabriel: * as he crushes the planet in a rage trying to get the other Gabriel's* Whoooah! Now it's time for you to see what it really means to scare. Cause I'm a gamblin' Dark Thief King Althought I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line. Not mines of course, but yours old friend, now that'd be just fine Whoa oh! Dark Gabriel: Whoa oh! Mega Gabriel: Whoa oh! Dark Gabriel:Whoa oh! I'M THE ONLY DARK THIEF KING! * all the other Gabriel use thier element swords of Zeion to seal Mega Gabriel into the Dark orb* Dark Gabriel: * warps the orb in a cloth that keeps it's powers under controll* Category:Blog posts